


Entertainment

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [105]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, any, buttons aren't toys</i>. Starwhite comes to the SGC, and somehow Rodney ends up babysitting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

Rodney had thought that the worst part of bringing Starwhite to Earth would be separating him from his parents. Or the fact that he was, well, a Wraith.  
  
He’d forgotten, in the massive publicity and political firestorm that had ensued, that Starwhite was a child, just like any other child, and he was curious about everything.  
  
Why was the sky blue? Where was the ocean? Where were the other Wraith? Where did goldfish come from? Why was he not allowed to eat the goldfish Dr. Lee kept in his office? What’s a car? Why are there no puddle jumpers? Where were the transporters? When were they getting pizza?  
  
“What does this button do?”  
  
“It turns on my phone.”  
  
“What does _this_ button do?”  
  
“It turns down the volume on my phone.” Rodney had agreed, foolishly, to watch Starwhite while John went into Julian mode and he and Richard spent forever on a phone conference with Landry, O’Neill, Washington, Ambassador Shen, and a bunch of IOA talking heads.  
  
Evan, that dirty traitor, was at home, under pretext of cleaning up the guest room and making it child-appropriate for Starwhite (Jennifer and Simon would be staying in the guest room adjacent to Starwhite’s for safety purposes).  
  
And Joe...was hopeless with children. He and Madison weren’t very sure about each other, Madison because she was used to Uncle John, and Joe because he’d never spent much time around children and was always afraid something he said or did would scar them irrevocably for life. So he was hiding in the lab, doing calculations for Dr. Lee. Coward.  
  
“What about this button?”  
  
“Turns the volume on my phone up.”  
  
“Ooh! A new button just appeared? What does it do?”  
  
“Don’t touch it,” Rodney said, distracted by an email from Zelenka. “Buttons aren’t toys.”  
  
Too late. Lady Gaga exploded out of Rodney’s phone.  
  
Starwhite cheered and raised his hands above his head and actually started to dance.  
  
Rodney stared.  
  
Several airmen and marines in the hallway outside his office stopped and stared.  
  
“What are you doing?” Rodney demanded. “Who taught you that?”  
  
“Kiki!” Starwhite said, wiggling his little hips and giggling. “And I’m dancing!”  
  
Rodney reached for his phone to shut off the music.  
  
Then he changed his mind and fired up the camera on his phone. If he was going to be stuck babysitting, he might as well get some entertainment out of it.  
  
And he’d have to find out who put Lady Gaga on his phone.


End file.
